The Delena Diaries
by Marissalyn
Summary: this time, it would have to be Elena who said it, not Damon... hope you like it,please read and review, it means the world to me.
1. Problems in Paradise

Dear Diary,

Today consisted of yet another fight between Stefan and me and of course another incident with Damon, if you can even call it that. These thoughts swimming around in my head now a days are just ridiculous, they have come to the point where I actually think of the possibility of being with Damon. It's just the ongoing problem involving the originals that has gotten to my head, that's got to be it. It's always going to be Stefan…..right? Ugh, sometimes I wish that I could go back in time to have my parents avoid Wickery Bridge all together, but then I never would have met Damon, I mean Stefan.

Earlier that night…..

"Come on Elena, I can see the way you look at him! When I left, you and I both knew that that had severed all possibilities of us ever being together. Admit it, your relationship with Damon isn't just one sided anymore, admit it Elena, you feel for him, you feel for Damon!" Stefan shouted, pacing around the study as Elena stood in the doorway staring at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan froze and looked over at her, "You're really going to play that game?" Elena sighed, "Stefan, just calm down." "Elena, do you honestly believe telling a ripper to calm down would do anything but make things worse? You may be pretty, but you're pretty damn stupid too."

Elena's patience were dwindling, "I am not stupid." "If you can't see that you're in love with my brother but everyone else can, that's just one of many things that prove that you're a stupid naïve little girl Elena! You had gotten yourself and everyone you ever loved involved with the supernatural world, Elena you were stupid enough to get involved with a vampire who's over a hundred years of age, and you're about to do it all over again with my brother of all people! Damon is nothing but a reckless and stubborn ass, but if those are the kinds of traits that make you all hot and bothered, be my guest. You don't think I knew that you couldn't get off whenever we were having sex? Is that all you ever saw it as, a fuck? I didn't, at least for the first year."

Elena couldn't believe her ears, Stefan sounded absolutely absurd. "Stefan that's not true." "But isn't it? Can't say I wasn't surprised, you may have looked like Katherine, but I didn't think you were just like her, a cold hearted, selfish, manipulative bitch who couldn't decide on which brother she wanted so why not both. Was that your plan all along too? To have both of us? Sorry, I don't share, not anymore. Once was enough for me." Elena gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes and said, "Fuck you." Stefan plopped down in one of the red velvet chairs, "I'd love to." She scoffed as she stomped off out of the room. "Hey Elena, so does that mean Damon finally gets the girl?" Then he chuckled, finding himself funny as he took a swig from his tumbler.

Elena was in tears as she ran from the study, out into the living room and slammed right into a wall of hard muscle. She looked up into the piercing cerulean eyes, "Damon." He gave no expression of emotion as he spoke, "Hello Elena." "I was just leaving." "As was I." Elena sighed, she didn't want to have another conversation with Damon that would just turn into shit just like the one she had moments before. She stepped around him, "Well, goodnight." He turned to face her, "Don't act as if everything Stefan just said isn't true." Elena sighed, "You think I'm just like Katherine too then?" "No." "Damon, now really isn't the time to talk about whatever this is." She motioned with her hand between them. Damon ground his teeth and rolled his eyes, "Stop acting so stupid Elena, it's not cute anymore." "Now you think I'm stupid too? Forget it, I'm going home."

She tried to walk around him again, as Damon's arm came down, blocking her from leaving, "Elena." Fresh tears were beginning to streak down her face, "No Damon, I'm done. Between you and Stefan, I'm just a stupid eighteen year old girl who doesn't know what she wants right? That's all you see me as, wanting to get back at your brother by sleeping with his girl? Well guest what, I'm no one's girl, I am my own person, and I'll be damned if I stay here any longer to be told otherwise." She pushed through Damon's barrier and walked out the door, running to her car in desperation to just get away before she let her mind tell her what she was doing was stupid.

Damon let her go, with an exasperated sigh; he knew she would come around, wouldn't she? He's said it too many times to count, this time; it'll have to be her saying it.

Elena sped home and ran up to her room, wiping away her mascara stained tears and crawled into bed, why did she ever get involved with the Salvatore brothers anyway? They just thought it was history repeating itself, but she loved them, well at least Stefan. Who the hell was she kidding? She cared for Damon too, and it was beginning to scare her.

….

So what did you guys think? I've been having major writer's block lately and haven't been updating any of my stories. This will be probably a story consisting of maybe 15 chapters. I wanted to twist things a little to make Elena realize that she loved both of the brothers not just one and to make Damon sort of 'put his foot down' he would no longer make a pathetic fool of himself, that it would have to be her saying 'I love you' this time. Let me know what you think, and please, please, please press that little button and review. It honestly makes me write faster and actually have motivation to keep doing what I've been doing. Thank you, to everyone who takes the time out of their day to read my fics, it means a lot. Remember, I love each and every one of you, stay beautiful.

-Marissa


	2. Trying to Move on

Dear Diary,

After everything that had happened last night, I feel incredibly stupid for what I had said. As much as I hate to say it or how much I would love to deny it, Stefan was right. Not only was a relationship doomed the moment he had left with Klaus, but everything he said about Damon was true. I had to think long and hard about that whole outburst from him last night but when it comes down to it, there is something going on between Damon and I. I don't know how much longer I can ignore his longing stares with those oh so gorgeous oceans for eyes. No, this can't happen, not again. I just need to be single for a while. I have to collect all of my stuff at the boarding house and I fear that I'll bump into Damon again and he's going to demand answers. I don't know if I can keep lying to him. Maybe I'm just paranoid; maybe it is just Damon who feels this way. I don't know anymore, but what I do know is that I need to stay as far away from the Salvatore brothers as possible or I'm bound to get in trouble.

Later that day…

Elena closed her diary and slipped it under her pillow as she stood to look at herself in the mirror, getting ready to face the day. She let out a sigh as she padded into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She leaned over the sink to rinse out her mouth and when she straightened up, Caroline was standing behind her. Elena's heart raced as she saw her friend's reflection in the mirror. She placed a hand over her heart, "Caroline, was that necessary?" Caroline leaned back against the wall, "Yes, you're all pouty and I want to get you out of this depressing ass town for a while. Enough of the brothers that aren't to be addressed at this point. You are strong and I know deep down there still is that fun, happy, and courageous girl I used to know. I want her back, time to be a normal human, tomorrow we're going somewhere and I don't want to hear any bullshit, you're going whether you like it or not. Today is your last day here before we leave so do whatever you have to do."

There was no point in fighting with Caroline, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Elena sighed and nodded, "Ok." Caroline pushed away from the wall, "I'll see you tomorrow so don't think you're going to get out of this." Elena nodded once more before she was alone once again. She sighed as she stepped back into her bedroom, pulling clothes out of her closet. After getting dressed, she walked out to her car and drove to the boarding house.

She stood outside of the door, her hand hesitating to turn the knob and entering the house that had once felt like a second home. Right as she leaned in to open the door, the door had swung open to reveal a smirking Damon, "Couldn't get enough of me huh?" Elena rolled her eyes, pushing past him, "I'm just here to get my things, don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in a minute." Even though her back was to him, she could still sense the grin in his voice, "I'm not busy, take your time. Who knows, it might take a while." She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as she flinched slightly, "Ok, well I'm just going to go to Stefan's room first."

Damon nodded his head and plopped down in a chair, "Let me know if you need help with anything, and I do mean anything." Elena scoffed as she headed up the stairs. She could tell Stefan wasn't home from the lack of clothes in his dresser as she pulled out her clothes that she had put there for when she had slept over. It wasn't long before she could sense Damon's presence in the door way. She turned to look at him as her eyes widened at his lack of a shirt. Her eyes roamed over the bare contours of his chiseled and muscular abdomen and chest. "I was just going to get a shower." His voice like a caress to the air around him.

Damon had definitely noticed Elena's roaming eyes as she nodded her head before tearing her eyes away from him and back to his brother's dresser. He turned on his heel as he walked back down the hall to his bedroom to get a shower. He had a grin plastered to his face as Elena's expression to his naked torso was put on replay in his head. He'll never forget the hunger of lust in her gorgeous doe eyes. He stepped into the shower, listening to the sounds Elena made as she moved around Stefan's room.

Elena tried to get the image of Damon out of her mind but she just couldn't shake it, hell she couldn't shake him. That Cheshire grin and those dazzling blue eyes were all she could think about. Caroline was right, she needed a vacation pronto.


	3. Carefree

Dear Diary,

Caroline is about to drag me somewhere away from Mystic Falls. That is probably the best thing, when it comes to the Salvatore brothers, I am unstable. I mean just seeing Damon shirtless just hours before had done something to me, I don't know what but I'm sure it's not a good thing. I can't get that image of his shirtless, half naked body out of my head. I need to get my mind off of things and a vacation is truly needed. Thank you Caroline.

Later that day…

Elena shut her journal, placing it into her duffel bag and zipped the bag shut. "Can we go now?" Caroline asked eagerly. "Yes, now we can go." Caroline squealed as she hefted Elena's bag over her shoulder and was out the door in a blink. Elena rolled her eyes as she shut the bedroom door behind her and descended the stairs. Caroline was already sitting in the car, Bonnie and Jeremy in the back seat. Elena climbed into the passenger seat as Caroline said, "Now we have to make one more stop and pick up our other human friend Matt." They drove down the road as they stopped at the Grill to find Matt waiting out front as he smiled lightly at Elena, "Hey 'Lena." Elena smiled, "Hi."

Matt climbed into the back after shoving his bag in the trunk with the others and then they were off once again. "So where are we going?" Elena asked as Caroline turned up the music, "You'll see."

A few hours later scenery was beginning to change to sand and palm trees. "Miami beach everyone." Caroline shouted as if she were a tour guide. "Miami?" Elena exclaimed. "No Elena, we just started planting palm trees in Virginia." "Care, did I ever tell you that you're sarcasm sucks." Bonnie mentioned from the back. Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled into a parking space in a hotel's parking garage. Every one climbed out of the car and stepped out onto the pavement and grabbed their bags.

Bonnie and Jeremy walked hand in hand as Caroline was ahead of everyone as Matt and Elena were left in the dust. "So Elena, how are you doing? I mean how are you from the-"Elena broke him off, "No, we are not to mention the S and D word understand? We're going to act like normal eighteen year old idiots on Spring Break and get drunk and do stupid things that we'll grow to regret." Matt grinned, "Got it." He pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key, "No S or D word shall be uttered." Elena giggled, just having fun and feeling carefree was something that she hadn't done in a long time.

Back in Mystic Falls…

Damon had known the second Elena was no longer in Virginia. His slammed down on the table, didn't she no better than to go off without his protection? Sure she had Blondie and Witchy, but no one could protect her like he could. "See you around Stef." He said snidely as he passed Stefan in the library, a suitcase in hand. "And where are you off to Damon?" Stefan asked, looking up at him from his place on the couch. Damon knew that he couldn't tell Stefan the truth; he would wind up following him. "Off to Italy; going to find some more mature girls that do know what they want." Stefan gritted his teeth and said, "Good riddance." Damon smirked, "Likewise brother." He climbed into his car and started off down the road, this would be an interesting vacation, and he might actually get to see the fun and wild side of Elena Gilbert.

….

AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by pressing that little button and reviewing. I love each every one of you guys, thank you so much.

Stay Beautiful, Marissa


	4. Something to Regret

Dear Diary,

I just did the most stupid thing possible. Damon showed up and I got drunk, let's just leave it at that…

Earlier that day….

Everyone had gotten their keys to their rooms, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena would share as would Matt and Jeremy. "So what do you want to do first Elena?" Caroline asked, now dressed in a bikini top and jean shorts. "Why should I decide?" Elena asked as she pulled on a pair of shorts. Bonnie spoke up then, "Because this vacation is for you." Elena sighed, "Let's go on the beach where there's a bar nearby." "That's my girl!" Caroline shouted as she pulled her clutch up off of the table, "Thought we lost you for a minute to that broody girl."

Elena grinned, "Let's go." They headed out into the hallway and met up with the guys down the hall. They all walked down to the parking garage and pulled down the hood of Caroline's cherry red convertible, then speeded off towards the beach.

Damon pulled up beside Blondie's convertible and looked around him, it was nearly 6pm and there were people already drunk. Damon shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head to leave himself in shorts, why not fit in right? He then headed off in the direction of her voice.

Elena was leaving the changing rooms and was headed back to their spot in the sand when she caught notice of piercing blue eyes. "Damon." She whispered. "Why hello Elena, fancy meeting you here." His eyes roamed over her bikini clothed body, making her feel completely naked. "Damon can I ask why exactly you're here?" "Well Elena, you're not the only one celebrating Spring Break you know. I just thought I could you know find a cute little brunette running around already half-drunk but then there's you, Elena why are you here?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest, "To get away from you." "Oh is that right? Well, I'm sorry to ruin your vacation. You have a good night Elena." Damon then walked away, knowing that he had gotten under her skin for the night.

Elena huffed as she changed directions heading for the bar. She sat down on a stool, "Two shots of tequila please." She said to the cute bartender. "There you are." Matt sat down beside her. "Where's everyone else?" Elena asked as she mouthed thank-you to the bartender as he set down the two shot glasses. Elena slid one over to Matt. "Well Bonnie and Jeremy just disappeared and Caroline had met another boy toy." Elena nodded as she slammed back the shot and then placing it back down on the makeshift bar. Matt followed her demonstration as they both received a second shot.

After a couple more shots they were both buzzed as Matt stood up reaching out to help her stand, "Wanna go for a walk?" by now it was way past eleven as Elena nodded her head. The number of people on the beach was beginning to dwindle as they walked along the water's edge. Matt's hands were in his pockets as Elena had slipped her shorts back on. "It's been awhile since you and I got to really talk." Matt started the conversation off. Elena's mind was fuzzy and her vision blurred as she noticed Damon making out in the sand with some college girl as she felt her blood boil. She stumbled a bit as Matt steadied her. Elena looked over at Damon once more to see him deliberately staring at her as he kissed the girl. Elena turned back to Matt and in an act of drunkenness and jealousy; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

Matt was shocked at first from the abrupt contact, but soon his hands were on her hips and Elena's tongue was in his mouth. Never did Damon ever consider that to happen.

The next morning…

Elena woke up with a huge migraine as she whimpered in pain. She sat up to notice that she was naked and was in someone else's bed. She quickly looked beside her to see Matt lying asleep, his naked chest showing. Elena gasped as she covered her mouth and quickly stood up and get dressed, sneaking out the door quietly. Last night was just a blur, all she knew was that she had about six shots and woke up in Matt's bed asleep.

She started to walk down the hall to her room when she bumped into Damon. He raised a finger to his lips, "Damon what are you doing here?" Elena whispered. "I'm staying her Elena. Don't worry; I'll keep this little sex scandal between the two of us, if, and only if you let me take you on a real vacation." Elena bunched her eyebrows together, "What? No." Damon shrugged, "Fine, but I'll be sure to tell Caroline first, you and I both know how she loves to gossip." "Fine, I'll go with you. Where and when?" Damon grinned, "Tonight and where, that is a secret." Elena grumbled as Damon turned and walked away.


	5. Mistakes

Dear Diary,

After sleeping with Matt, I don't know how much more I could fuck up. It's going to get worse now, considering that I have to go on vacation with Damon. God help me.

Earlier that day…

Elena returned to her room to find Bonnie and Caroline talking on the bed. They both looked up at her, "So where were you last night?" Caroline asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Elena shrugged as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I passed out on the beach after too many drinks." "Liar." Bonnie said. "You have horrible sex hair right now; do you honestly think we're that stupid?" Caroline asked and then continued after a moment, "Now spill, who did you have hot crazy sex on the beach with?" Elena took a deep breath, hoping that they would believe this lie, "The bartender."

Caroline grinned, "The one with the wavy blonde hair and the total surfer look." Elena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's him." Elena ignored the snickering between Caroline and Bonnie as she mumbled, "I'm going to go get a shower." After she finished scrubbing off last night's mistakes and practically pouring peroxide down her throat to get rid of the taste of tequila, she headed back into the bedroom to find a note taped to the vanity mirror over the dresser. It read, 'Went to breakfast downstairs, see you there. Xoxo, Caroline and Bonnie.' Elena rolled her eyes before getting dressed in a purple sundress and silver sparkled flip flops.

She grabbed her keys and bag before shutting the door on her way out. She stopped at the gift store and bought a bottle of Advil. She knew Matt would be there and she was hoping that he wouldn't remember. As she stepped into the dining room of the hotel, she heard Caroline call her name. It took only seconds before she was sitting down at the table gulping water and popping two Advil. "Good morning Elena." Matt said as Elena attempted to avoid his eyes as she nearly choked on her water, "Good morning." Caroline could sense the tension, "What's with you two?" Matt looked at Elena, hoping that there was an explanation for last night, because it was the best night of his life.

But his face fell as did his heart as Elena said, "Nothing, I'm just tired." Elena noticed the look on Matt's face when she denied that there was anything between them, just a huge mistake. She looked around the table at everyone and said, "I'm going to go home, Alaric called and he needs my help." "Do you need a ride home?" Bonnie asked, hoping Elena would say no so she could spend more time with Jeremy. Elena shook her head, "No, I'll take the speed line home and Ric will pick me up. You guys deserve a vacation, stay, I'll be fine." Caroline was looking at her skeptically, not completely buying what she was saying. She expected it to be an excuse to go home and make a fool of herself at the boarding house, but then she saw the pleading look in Elena's eyes and all the suspicion subsided. If Elena wanted to leave, fine. Caroline nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible. Don't want to get stuck on the speed line at night, remember last time?" Caroline grinned, the last time they were on the speed line she was still a human and very much a bitch, Elena still had parents, and Bonnie had no clue she was a witch, which meant she didn't have a stick a mile up her ass. They were hit on by these sleazy guys until this one guy, who now come to think of it, looked a lot like Damon, told them to back off before he rearranged their faces. Ahh memories, things were so simple back then. "Yeah I remember." Caroline said as she stood and hugged Elena goodbye. After everyone was done hugging her, Elena embraced her brother. "Are you sure you're ok by yourself?" Jeremy asked, classic brother mode kicking in. "I'll be fine." Elena reassured him. She then walked out of the dining hall to bump into Damon right in the doorway, a glass of bourbon in his hand, and it was only 10am.

"Damon what are you doing?" pointing to the glass. "Anytime is bourbon time. The real question is what's the rush? I said we were leaving tonight, eager are we?" he was sporting his cocky grin that made Elena melt as she rolled her eyes, "No, I just can't bear to be under Matt's stare for the rest of the day. Can we leave earlier?" Damon grinned, "For you, anything." "Great, I'll just go get my stuff." He nodded, "I'll meet you in the parking garage." She nodded before walking towards the elevators.

Damon knew by the end of their little vacation, she would be his. No matter what he had to do, even if he had to get a 'hero do' of his own, ok maybe not that far…


	6. Fucking Perfect

Dear Diary,

Never in my life would I have thought that I would be sitting on an airplane with Damon. He isn't the worst company, I'll admit that. He won't tell me where we're going, but I'm sure it's a big deal considering that it's Damon and he makes a big deal out of everything, not that I'm complaining.

Earlier that day…

Elena grabbed her stuff from the hotel room and returned to the elevator, pressing the button with the arrow pointing downwards. She was about to enter the elevator when she felt a grip on her arm as she was pulled backwards and pressed into the wall. Elena looked up into Matt's blue eyes, "What are you doing?" She asked. Matt's eyes roamed her body, "I will not forget last night if it kills me. Elena, last night was the best night of my life and I know there's something between us, you can't deny that." "Matt, there isn't anything between us. I don't know how many times I will have to tell you that. We were both drunk last night and it was a mistake what happened. We were never supposed to go that far."

Matt closed his eyes, biting back the threatening tears, "Don't tell me that we weren't supposed to go that far, you kissed me Elena! What happened after that, I will never regret, ever! You can try to forget, but I won't, I don't want to!" Elena knew what she said next would tear him apart, but if she didn't say it he would never stop fighting for her. "I kissed you out of jealousy! Damon was kissing a girl in the sand and you just so happened to be there! I would've done it with anybody." Tears were streaming down both of their faces now as Matt slammed his fist into the wall right beside her head. Elena was scared, scared of what he could do. "Damon?! Are you fucking serious?! Damon is the biggest dick I have ever met and you want to be with that?! Sorry I got in the way I guess." "Matt don't do this, please. What is so fucking special about me anyways?! I'm just a girl! An ordinary, plain girl!"

Matt had begun to walk away at this point, when he spun around, "You are not ordinary or plain! You're so much more, beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, but hey why should I have to explain myself?! You have Damon to tell you why you're so fucking desirable! But don't forget this Elena, I'll never stop trying! Never!" then he was gone as Elena slid down the wall, raking her hands through her hair. She was completely and utterly shocked by Matt's outburst.

Damon had heard everything from the parking garage as he headed upstairs to see if she was alright. He found her sitting on the old carpet next to the elevators, "Elena, are you ok?" Elena stood shakily, "I'm fine, fucking peachy." She seethed. Damon looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure?" Elena smudged her eye makeup as she stumbled over to him, "Yeah, let's just get out of here." Damon nodded his head as he led the way to his car.

The whole ride to the airport, Elena stared out the window as Damon stared at the road, not one of them speaking a word to each other. Damon had driven them to the Miami airport, in hopes of a few words escaping her cold, hard lips, even if they were words of interrogation.

He made sure to park in the far corner where it would stay until they returned. He went to help her out of the car, but she shrugged him off as her sandals hit the pavement of the dim parking garage. "What are we doing here Damon?" Elena asked with a sigh. He smiled, "Why we're going on vacation." She grumbled at his lack of detail as to where they were going. Damon lifted the trunk as he pulled out their luggage and headed off to the elevator, Elena in tow.

He took a quick turn as they reached the main floor. Elena's eyes grew in size as she noticed the private jet before her. She watched as Damon carried their bags up and into the jet, before poking his head back out, "You coming?" he asked. Elena nodded as she entered the plane, "Is this yours?" She asked in astonishment. He sat down in a leather seat, "It's nothing really." Elena looked around the small cabin, at the queen sized mattress, small table, and television. "You could live in here." She breathed. "Glad you like it." She rolled her eyes as she hesitantly sat down beside him, "How long are we going to be on here?"

He shrugged, "A day at the most." Elena nodded her head as Damon called for the flight attendant, "Bring us a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses please." The pretty blonde nodded before disappearing behind the curtain. She returned moments later with the requested items. "Thank-you." Damon replied, slipping a $20 into her apron pocket and winking at her. Elena rolled her eyes, the little green monster poking out its little head. Then she looked to the alcohol, "What are you doing?" "We're going to play a game." She looked to the shot glasses as her eyes bugged out, "Oh no." "Fine, I'll just be over here." She ground her teeth together, what was she about to get herself into? "Fine." She said with an exasperated sigh, standing and going over to the little bar where Damon stood. "What's the game?" He smiled smugly, "Never have I ever." She placed a hand on her hip, "And what makes you think you're going to win?" Damon shrugged, "I don't." She looked at him suspiciously and held out her glass only for him to fill it without their eye contact breaking. "Ladies first." Damon spoke, sitting down on a bar stool. "Shoot." Elena thought for a moment, twisting her lips in an angle. "Never have I ever fucked on the first date." Damon shrugged, threw back his shot and filled the glass, "If you're gonna play it that way." He grinned, "Never have I ever slept with someone and regretted it afterwards." Elena's eyes turned into slits, gulping down her shot and waiting for Damon to refill it. "Who was it?" "None of your business." He chuckled as Elena spoke, "Never have I ever backstabbed my own brother." Damon growled, throwing back the vodka and swallowing with a satisfied hiss.

The game continued on for an hour, both of them beginning to slide off their stool. "Never have I ever wanted to steal my brother's girl." Damon shook his head, "You know what Elena? You win." He stood, taking his last shot before looking at her once more, "Goodnight Elena." Elena watched as he disappeared behind a curtain, leaving her alone. She gulped down her shot and returned to the chair she was sitting in earlier before falling asleep in a drunken daze.

Let me know if you liked this chapter by reviewing. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.

Stay Beautiful,

Xoxo-Marissa


End file.
